Kagami Taiga x Reader : Photograph
by RegalQueen79
Summary: Reader insert


Kagami Taiga x Reader : Photograph

Reader-sama ceritanya jadi temen masa kecil Taiga disini. Kamu pernah tinggal tetanggaan sama dia pas kecil. Kalian juga satu sma. And uh, Taiga kinda has a lil' crush on you.

Warning : Fluffy things.

Make up check. White dress check. High heels check.

"Ugh" kau menggerutu sambil merapikan rambutmu di depan kaca. High heels di kakimu terasa menusuk sampai betis, dress putih yang kau pakai terasa gerah dan gatal, make up yang menempel diwajahmu membuat kulit wajahmu terasa berat. Kau menggerutu lagi karena jika kau melepas itu semua ibumu pasti akan mengomel tidak jelas.

Setelah berkaca kesekian kali kau membuka pintu kamarmu, dan langsung berteriak kaget melihat Kagami berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga yang tepat menghadap kearahmu.

"The heck, Taiga. Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi kau disini?" tanyamu sambil membenarkan posisi dress putih selutut yang kau pakai sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum.

"Aku pikir kau jin—tinggi besar serba hitam" tambahmu menyindir gaya berpakaian pemuda rambut merah gelap itu. Jujur, kebalikan dari apa yang barusaja kau katakan tentang Taiga yang mirip jin, justru pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan. Dia memakai tuxedo dan jas dengan warna yang sama. Hanya dasi merah sebagai pembedanya. Sangat matching dengan warna rambutnya.

"I did knock. Kamunya aja yang nggak dengar. Ibumu juga udah manggil tuh" jawab Kagami.

Kau berbalik setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih, menutup pintu kulkas lalu menatap pemuda itu yang keliahatan rapi dengan setelan yang ia pakai. Ah, dia memang dasarnya tampan sih. Hanya kadang sifat menyebalkan dan tempramennya suka kambuh. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah lain menghindari menatap Kagami terlalu lama.

"Iya, mungkin akunya yang nggak dengar" jawabmu apa adanya.

Tatapan Kagami seolah sedang memperhatikan, well sebenarnya dia memang selalu memperhatikan tiap kali kau memakai rok, karena jarang sekali momen itu terjadi. Kagami mengenalmu sedari kecil, kalian pernah tinggal satu komplek dengannya ketika keluarganya masih di Jepang. Bertetanggaan dengan keluarga Kagami sudah membuat hubungan keluarga kalian berdua seperti saudara.

Kagami kenal seberapa tomboy dan jail sosokmu saat masih bocah ingusan dulu. Dan Kagami tahu kau tidak suka pakai rok kecuali seragam sekolah. Kau memakai rok sekolah saat pertama kali kalian bertemu setelah sekian lama. Melihatmu kembali setelah beberapa tahun terpisah kala itu membuatnya agak terkagum. Dan Kagami langsung mengucapkan kalimat memalukan yang langsung membuatmumu menamparnya, dihari pertama bertemu setelah ia kembali ke Jepang.

"Ayo" kau berjalan melewatinya menuju halaman belakang rumah dimana pesta pernikahan tantenya Kagami diadakan. Setelah keluarga Kagami pindah ke amerika, tantenya Kagami yang menempati rumah itu. Yang membuatmu bertetanggaan dan otomatis mengenalnya.

Sehari yang lalu ayah dan ibu Kagami kembali ke rumahnya itu hanya untuk merayakan pernikahan tantenya. Rasanya seperti saat kecil dulu. Bisa main di halaman belakang rumah bersama Kagami. Meski besok mereka pasti sudah pergi lagi.

Masih sisa satu jam sebelum pestanya dimulai. Hampir semuanya sudah kelihatan rapi mulai dari altar, lampu-lampu, meja tamu, makanan dan lainnya kecuali hiasan yang masih dikerjakan oleh ayah Kagami. Tante Kagami sengaja memilih tema garden wedding untuk pernikahannya, kau pikir itu terlihat sederhana namun tetap elegan.

Kagami membuka pintu belakang rumah, menampakkan Ibunya dan Ibumu yang tengah sibuk di dekat meja makanan.

"Kenapa kau tidak merapikan rambutmu, sayang?" Ibumu yang melihat puterinya hanya membiarkan rambutnya tegerai begitu saja mulai berkomentar.

'Mulai deh' pikirmu. Ibumu adalah orang yang sangat cerewet tentang penampilan. Karena sedari kecil kau tumbuh agak tomboy dan tak begitu mempedulikan penampilan—meniru kakak-kakak laki-lakimu—jadi dia yang akan cerewet menceramahimu. 'Kau ini perempuan' lah, 'Pakailah rok sekali-kali' lah, telingamu bising karenanya.

"Kaa-san, ngga mungkin kan kalau aku yang kelihatan lebih cantik dari pengantinnya" katamu membela diri sambil mencomot apel dan berjalan menjauhi ibu-ibu itu. Kau masih bisa mendengar ibumu menggerutu sesuatu tentangmu pada ibu Kagami.

"You look just fine" celetuk Kagami yang kau pikir jailnya pasti sedang kambuh.

"Aku tahu ini aneh. Jadi diam saja jangan katakan apapun" jawabmu jutek.

"Aku nggak bercanda—" Kagami menatapmu jahil. Entah ini adalah anugrah atau petaka bagimu mengetahui bahwa ia memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Dia sering dibilang tsundere, dan kau akan terbahak tiap kali mendengarnya. Kau jauh lebih tahu Kagami dari siapapun. Mungkin karena kalian berteman sejak kecil dan kalian sudah mengetahui keburukan masing-masing jadi tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi. Kagami jauh lebih terbuka denganmu, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia bersama kuroko si partner basketnya sekalipun. Mungkin dia memang tsundere, tapi bagimu dia iblis tsundere.

Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang. Iphone-nya sudah mengarah padamu, bersiap membidik sosokmu.

"—Kau terlihat cantik kok"

Deg. Apa itu barusan? Seperti ada suara letupan di jantungmu.

Apa-apaan Kagami itu? bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Ta-Taiga—" wajahmu memerah malu.

"(Y/N), jangan bergerak. Aku harus mengabadikan momen ini" Katanya masih berusaha mencuri fotomu.

"Supaya kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancamku nanti!?" katamu sambil terus mengelak.

"Tentu saja untuk diabadikan, baka. Kau kan jarang memakai rok seperti itu. Tapi usulmu boleh juga"dia menyeringai.

Kau menepuk lengannya keras. "Awas kau ya kalau sampai itu tersebar dan anak-anak sekolah tahu"

Kagami tak mempedulikanmu dan masih menyeringai menatap iphone-nya karena sudah berhasil mencuri beberapa fotomu. Kau berdecih menatap pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu. Sialnya kau terlalu pendek untuk bisa merebut ponsel itu.

"Berhenti menyeringai, you look ridiculous" katamu sebal.

Kagami mengacak rambutmu. Dalam hati ia menggumam sendiri tentang bagaimana mungkin ia rela memperlihatkan foto itu pada orang lain. sisi manis (Y/N) hanya dia yang boleh melihatnya.

"Alright kids! Wanna help me with this?" Ayah Kagami yang kelihatan kesusahan membenarkan hiasan di bawah pohon pun memanggil. "Sebentar lagi tamu undangan akan datang"

Kau langsung berjalan menuju kearahnya alih-alih mengabaikan Kagami, yang kini malah mengekor dibelakang dan ikut membantu menggantung lampu led di reranting pohon.

.

.

Fluff ends here.

a/n aku ga gitu tau keluarga Kagami, maaf kalau ada part yang keknya janggal

Review?


End file.
